The Journey of Sun and Moon
by LegoGirl794
Summary: Sun and Moon are twins starting on a Pokemon journey, having an adventure of a lifetime!


**A/N This is a story I hope I can finish. All flames and grammar people will be ignored. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me, it belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak**

* * *

SCREECH! "AH!" Moon screamed as she jumped out of bed and fell on the floor. "Oww.." she groaned as she got up. A Meowth stood nearby and the bed next to her

empty. She guessed that her twin brother Sun was already up and eating breakfast. Moon quickly got changed and hurried downstairs and found Sun and her mom

eating breakfast. "Good morning, sis" Sun said through mouthfuls of food. "Good morning" Moon replied. _DING!_ "Oh, Moon, could you please get the door?" Moon

nodded, but before she could get to the door, the person let himself in. "Alola" the person greeted us. "I'm Professor Kukui, Alola's Professor. Come meet me outside

when you're done with breakfast to get a Pokemon from the kahuna in Iki town." The twins eyes went wide. "A Pokemon?" Sun repeated. "Yup, a Pokemon" replied

Professor Kukui "The twins finished breakfast and packed their belongings. Then, they went outside. Professor Kukui was waiting for them. "Follow me" said Kukui.

Sun and Moon followed him to Iki tow which was pretty empty. "That's odd, the kahuna should be here. Hey, why don't you kids go look for him?" the Professor

proposed. "But what does the kahuna look like?" asked Moon. "oh, you can't miss him. He looks just like a kahuna!" Kukui told them. "Well, that's helpful." Sun

muttered under his breath. They walked up the trail that led to the ruins when they saw a girl saying "You can't come out! We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you!" to

her bag. Suddenly, out of the bag came a Pokemon. It resembled a purple cloud with tufts on its head. It floated over to the bridge, but then out of the sky, Spearow

attacked! The Pokemon looked so helpless, it was terrifying. The girl then turned around and asked "P-please, help save Nebby!" Moon, without a second thought, ran

out onto the bridge despite Sun's protests, and used her body to shield the poor Pokemon. Then, all of a sudden, the Pokemon glowed and released an attack that

frightened the Spearow away, but sent them falling. Moon looked up at the stars, wanting them to the last thing she sees, when the next thing she knew, she was

back on the cliff! "Thank Arceus you're okay!" screamed Sun as he hugged his twin sister. Just then, the girl behind them gasped. The twins turned around and saw a

Pokemon that looked like it had electricity crackling around it. "The island guardian" the strange girl muttered in shock. Moon stepped forward. "Thank you for saving

me" she said to Tapu Koko. It nodded, and as soon as it came, it took off. Sun then noticed two things sparkling on the ground. "Hey, what's this?" he asked. "Ooh,

pretty!" Moon squealed. "They look like sparkling stones" the girl said from behind them. The twins turned around to face the girl, who immediately asked "I know its

too much to ask it, but... Do you think you could see us back to town?" Moon answered "Sure, right Sun? Sun? Hello, earth to Sun!" Sun was still in a daze, thinking

about what just happened. Moon sighed, and snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing him out of his stupor. "Are you okay? You kinda spaced out for a

moment." Sun shook his head and replied "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. Let's go."

* * *

 _~Time Skip~_

* * *

In Iki Town, the three kids just got back from the ruins when the professor came by."Hey! Sun! Moon! Looks like you missed the kahuna, yeah? But you found my

assistant. And, Lillie, these fellas here are the twins Sun and Moon. They just moved here to Alola! Take good care of them!" Lillie turned around to face them

"Oh...um...yes! You can call me Lillie. So...you're also one of the professor's acquaintances?" she said. Moon smiled. "Yeah, he stopped by our house and told us to go

to Iki Town." she explained. "Have I missed something?" the three turned around to see an old man. Professor Kukui exclaimed "Where'd you go off to, Kahuna? I

thought we were meeting here." Hala just replied "I am kahuna of this island, after all. Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it." He

turned to Lillie "Sorry, Lillie. What were you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about..." "Oh! Sun and Moon here helped save Nebby

from a flock of Spearow, and Tapu Koko gave them sparkling stones." Lillie said. "Can we have starter Pokemon please?" Moon asked. "Well, of course!" Hala replied.

He pulled out three Pokeballs and out came three Pokemon. The first one was a round owl with a little bow tie made of leaves. The second one was a black and red

cat. The third one was blue sea lion with a pink collar. "Will you choose Rowlet, Litten, or Popplio?" Moon stepped forward. "I'll choose Popplio!" she said

enthusiastically. Sun smiled. "I'll have Litten" he called when he was knocked to the ground by someone. Moon quickly rushed over and helped him up, then

shouting "Hey! Watch where you're going!" to the other person, who looked a little dazed as well. "Sorry, My name is Hau"


End file.
